The Division of Neonatology of the Department of Pediatrics at the University of Cincinnati and the Children's Hospital Medical Centers is applying to continue to be a part of the NICHD Neonatal Research Network. Our major strengths are the following: 1) a large NICU population that includes all NICU admissions in a 9,544 square mile region with 30,000 annual births; 2) a philosophically and academically integrated group of neonatologists providing care throughout the region; 3) a unique, community-wide, integrated, and fully operational Neonatal/Perinatal Outreach Network; 4) a strong commitment and track record of excellence in federally funded, investigator-initiated and center-grant-related research, both basic and clinical; 5) unique, ultramodern NICU facilities; 6) a longstanding, documented collaboration with our Maternal-Fetal Medicine Division in clinical care, research and training including a Cincinnati NIH MFMU Network; 7) a large and reputable Neonatology research fellowship with NIH funding; 8) a large group of exceptionally talented neonatologists, all committed to our contribution to the NICHD Neonatal Research Network; and 10) a documented track record of collaborative research with other centers. We believe that the above mentioned strengths make us an excellent candidate for continuation in the NICHD Neonatal Research Network.